3-Hydroxy-3 methylglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase is the rate-limiting enzyme in cholesterol biosynthesis. Studies are in progress designed to elucidate the molecular events involved in the regulation of cholesterol biosynthesis by this enzyme.